


Home

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Romance, Second War with Voldemort, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus means home to Sirius</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Home was never a place to Sirius. "Home" implies something that you feel comfortable with, and Sirius hadn't had many places he felt comfortable enough to call home. Grimmauld Place certainly wasn't and never had been. The closest had probably been Hogwarts, but when seventh year was over, Sirius had left without a backward glance, and didn't feel a sense of loss beyond leaving a place he liked.

No, it had always been people who were home to Sirius. Running away from Grimmauld Place hadn't been that hard, because he was running to James, a person who made up a large part of his home. Hogwarts was only as close to him as it was because it was where he lived with his best friends for seven years, and wherever his friends were, that was home.

It was laughable to think of Azkaban as home, even though he'd lived in that place for longer than he'd lived anywhere else. And there had been no chance of home while he was on the run, not when he had to keep moving and couldn't take anyone with him for fear of discovery. Even the flat he shared with Remus before everything fell apart hadn't been home, unless Remus had been in there with him.

Remus always meant "home" to him.

Now that he was back in the first of the places that had not been home, it was Remus who was anchoring him, because no one else seemed to care, aside from Harry, and he couldn't. But before, home had been James. Home had been Lily. Home had been Remus. Home had even been Peter, treacherous rat that he was. But now? Now home was Harry, and when that home was denied him, home was Remus, and only Remus.

Home was Remus sitting unasked with him in the dark of the night, protecting Sirius by nothing more than his presence from fears too nebulous to name. Home was Remus grinning as he passed Sirius a plate of breakfast in the morning. Home was seeing Remus sitting in a chair and reading, and never failing to smile whenever Sirius walked past. Whenever Sirius saw those things, he felt a tingling pass through his body, a tingling that told him "Yes, I am home."

But home was also soft touches in the night, when Remus let Sirius trace his scars with his tongue when he wouldn't let anyone else even see them. Home was soft hands trailing through his hair and lightly moving down his chest. Home was gasps and moans and whimpers, the smell of sweat and more. Home was Remus' mouth on his cock, or his mouth on Remus', and home was one of them inside the other, both of them moving together towards climax, and reaching it together. And home was falling asleep in each other's arms.

Home was always Remus Lupin.


End file.
